No Matter What
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Edward Cullen has been avoiding his boyfriend but when his boyfriend Harry Potter cant take it anymore it turns out everybody wins. WARNING:lemon dont like dont read. harry/edward, male/male, twilight/harrypotter crossover


**this in my first one-shot i hope you enjoy it**

 **summary:edwards been avoiding his boyfriend but harry wont let it go on for mutch longer.**

 **warning:explicit content. dont like dont reed simple ppl. major lemon alert**

 **disclamer:i dont own any of characters in this story, but the plot is entirly mine**

* * *

**thank you to my awsome beta bladerchickoo1 for well...beta-ing this  
**

* * *

I secretly follow my boyfriend to his room, careful not to make any noises. For the past couple days Edward refused to let me touch him physically, going as far as to stop kissing and holding hands, and I swear that stops today. I think that Jessica and Isabella had something to do with it, especially when I found Edward backed into a corner by them with Edward trying to hold back tears (venom tears). After I gave both of them deadly glares and telling them to scram Edward refused to let me touch him telling me he could take care of himself since he's been doing it since I got here. When he said that comment I picked him up ignoring his protests put him in the passenger seat of his Volvo and quickly drove us home.

I looked at Edward and said, "Walk to your room and wait on your bed." Edward must have known I was not in the mood to argue because he quickly ran to his room using his advanced speed that comes with being turned.

I allowed myself a couple of minutes to calm myself not willing to punish him when I am angry in any way, shape, or form. I was willing to not punish him but one of our rules was that I was the one to take care of him and that Edward is not allowed to act like the dominant. When he's upset he's supposed to tell me what's wrong and let me fix it properly, but he's not supposed to explode at me. I find myself calm and am about to go upstairs when I see Esme. I quickly hug her but ignore her comment about going easy on him, if he can do the crime he can do the…spanking? Whatever. I make my way up the stairs with slow assured steps hearing Edward's foot tapping nervously against the floor. When I open the door he is already looking directly at me after hearing my approach. I walk over and sit so his thighs against mine on the bed. "Over my knees," I say dominantly patting my knees.

He looks at me hopefully and says, "Please," slightly pouting.

"That's five more," I say giving him a commanding look as I continue to pat my knees. "Fine," he cries whiningly, still slightly pouting. As he stands up to bend over my knees I take off his shirt and put my hand on his lower back guiding him down.

"You have 17. You will count, and you can use your safe word if necessary," I say soothingly while knowing he won't need to use a safe word, a good dominant knows his submissive's limits. "Ok Edward," I say after I don't get a response.

"Yes Harry," he says softly into my knees as I remove his pants and boxers completely ignoring his half hard cock poking into my thighs. I raise my hand and bring it down to his left but cheek, the slap making Edward whimper in pain and say, "One."

I continue striking fast and hard in different places never smacking the same place twice until at the 12th strike, a soft sob reaches my ears. I soothingly run circles on his back with my left hand as I continue with the other, finally I hear a whimpered "17," and feel Edward go limp in my arms. His body shaking with the force of his sobs which I immediately try to sooth. I pick him up careful not to touch his bright red ass as I lay us down while at the same time using soothing words of comfort to get him to calm down. After his sobs subside I feel him carefully curl into me wincing as his ass touches the sheets. He rests his head in the ridge of my neck.

"I love you," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you to, no matter what," I say huskily wrapping my arms around his waist as we go into a deep almost sleep like silence wrapped in each other's arms.

That was almost a week ago and I know he won't touch me, and tries to avoid me but I won't allow my submissive to avoid me for much longer. As he shuts the door I quickly run in and use magic to lock the door. I push the stunned Edward onto the bed that's placed in the middle of the wall right across from the door. Before he can protest I tear his clothing to pieces leaving a pile of shredded clothes beside the bed. I hear a small whimper come from my mate as the cold air hits his body making his nipples go half hard and his cock beg for attention.

"Someone's excited," I whisper huskily as I run a finger up his hard shaft delighted at the moans I'm receiving. I quickly cover his mouth with mine not asking for entrance, I slip my tongue in his mouth, exploring like E haven't done since he stopped letting me touch him. He lets me dominate the kiss (like he has a choice) as he removes my shirt and rubs his hands over my chest. I remove my mouth from his and attach it to his neck and licking when his back arches off the bed. Feeling his hands on my zipper I slow down so he can concentrate on pulling them off of me, and am pleasantly surprised when he removes my boxers at the same time. I feel the urge to claim my mate so I reach over and grab the lube from the nightstand beside the bed.

I slowly detach myself from his neck and position myself between his legs with one of them thrown over my shoulder. I take a minute to look at my precious mate panting, covered in sweat with his eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy waiting for something only I can give him. I lean down and give him a quick kiss before I dip my fingers in lube and swirl one around his opening gently pressing past the tight ring and going all the way in. When I hear a moan that sounds like my name and seeing Edward's eyes open in bliss I add another finger waiting for a moan before I start scissoring his whole. Ignoring the small whimper of pain I add the third digit and wipe the small tears from the corner of his eyes. Thrusting my fingers, I search for the spot that will make my little mate scream in pleasure. I know I found it when my name falls from his lips and his back arches off the bed.

"Please Harry, I need you in me," he says in between pants. "Of course," I say putting the tip of my cock at his entrance, after I remove my fingers. Instead of slowly pushing in like I usually do I slam into the hilt hitting his prostate dead on, and making him scream in more pleasure than pain. He grips my hair and brings me into a bruising kiss. I keep with the brutal pace while Edward thrusts down at the same time causing us both more pleasure. I get close to release, but I want him to cum first without any pressure to his weeping cock, so I continue to tweak his nipples and create a line of hickeys from his neck to his belly button. His pants become louder, and he all but screams my name as the walls around my cock clench down on me, and white liquid covers our chests.

As he cools off, I continue the rapid thrusts and grip his hips grunting his name as I shoot my seed deep inside my mate. After a couple minutes we cool down and I find myself asking, "Why wouldn't you let me touch you?" He takes a couple seconds to reply but finally he says, "I was scared that you don't want me, but it's clear you do." I find myself grinning as I say, "I love you." "I love you too," he says shifting to kiss my chin with difficulty seeing as I'm still buried inside him. Not willing to remove myself from him, I wrap my arms around my Edward's waist, and rest my chin on the top of his head. "Luv you," I mumble. "No matter what?" He asks quietly, and insecure. "No matter what!" I reply kissing his forehead and returning to my perfect position with my arms wrapped around my mate.


End file.
